El Presentimiento
by Marti Stern Ishiyama
Summary: Aelita se despertó de un sueño con su padre. Como no estaba tranquila, fue a Lyoko. Pero se olvidó de un pequeño detalle...


**EL PRESENTIMIENTO**

Rondaban las 3 de la mañana, y Aelita se despertó empapada en sudor frío, había tenido un sueño. Un sueño en el que salía su padre, Franz Hopper. En el sueño estaban virtualizados, pero era un sitio muy raro... No parecía ningún sector de Lyoko.

Aelita se sentía muy triste y además, estaba desvelada. Intentó dormir, en vano. Eran las 4 de la madrugada, y Aelita quería ir a la fábrica, a Lyoko para ser más concretos.

Ella sabía que ni Jeremy, ni Ulrich querrían ir, y Yumi estaba en su casa. Así que recurrió al único que le interesaría ir a Lyoko, Odd.

Se vistió su alegre vestido rosa y fue sin hacer ruído hasta su cuarto. Abrió la puerta y entró silenciosamente.

- Odd, ¡Despierta...! - Le susurró la muchacha.

- Eh... ¿Qué...? - Balbuceó Odd aún medio dormido.

- Odd, quiero ir a la fábrica, he tenido un sueño con mi padre. Quiero ir a Lyoko pero... No quiero ir sola, por si acaso.

- ¡¿Pero es que no sabes la hora que es...?! - Recriminó Odd.

- Bueno, no vengas si no quieres... Iré yo sola. Pero si me pasa algo...

- Está bien... Espera fuera a que me vista. - Asintió Odd.

- ¡Gracias Odd! - Dijo Aelita sonriendo mientras se iba.

Se vistió su ropa morada y salió cuidadosamente del cuarto.

Recorrieron los pasillos y las escaleras, llegando a la puerta principal. Estaba cerrada a cal y canto. Fueron a la puerta de atrás pero, desgraciadamente, también estaba cerrada. Recorrieron todos los pasillos de la planta baja, a ver si encontraban una ventana abierta. Bingo, encontraron una medio abierta. Odd ayudó a Aelita a subir y luego fue él.

Fueron a las alcantarillas a través del parque y, a continuación, a la fábrica.

Corrieron por el puente hasta la entrada y se deslizaron por la cuerda. Llegaron al ascensor, se metieron dentro y le dieron al botón. Desgraciadamente, Jeremy lo había bloqueado por seguridad.

- ¡Ah...! Y yo que pensaba que era una buena idea... ¿Y ahora que hacemos? - Dijo Odd, enfadado.

- Tenemos que manipular el panel del ascensor.

- ¿Tenemos? Yo no entiendo nada de electricidad...

- Bueno, tú ya me entiendes... Ahora calla.

Pasaron 20 minutos hasta que Aelita consiguió hacerlo funcionar.

Pulsaron el botón de la sala del Superordenador.

- Oye Aelita... ¿Tú estás segura de que quieres hacer esto...?

- Sí, Odd. Es una tontería pero... Si no hay nada, al menos me sentiré mejor. - Dijo ella mientras encendía el Superordenador. - Odd. Ve yendo a los escáners, yo voy iniciando una virtualización retardada.

- Vale, Princesa. - Le guiñó Odd.

Pasado el proceso, los dos estaban en el Sector 5. Fueron al terminal de datos a que Aelita encontrara lo que quería. Desgraciadamente, no lo encontró.

De repente, un fuerte temblor los tiró al suelo. Al levantarse, vieron que todo estaba oscureciéndose y los datos se habían parado.

- ¡¿Qué está pasando?! - Gritó Odd.

- ¡El Superordenador se está apagando!

- Pero... ¿Por qué?

- ¡No me acordé de introducir la contraseña...!

- ¿Qué contraseña? - Preguntó Odd.

- La contraseña que le pusimos yo y Jeremy al Superordenador, ¿Es que no te acuerdas? La contraseña que pusimos por si alguien lo encendía. Sin ella, el Superordenador se apaga a los 15 minutos de encenderse. - Le explicó la muchacha. - Corre, tenemos que ir a una torre.

Los dos fueron a la torre del Sector 5 y se metieron.

- ¿Por qué se supone que estamos mejor aquí dentro? - Preguntó Odd.

- Porque estar dentro de una torre es la única forma de no desaparecer cuando el Superordenador se apaga.

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora...? Nadie sabe que estamos aquí... - Se preocupó el muchacho.

- Tranquilo. Si no nos encuentran en ningún sitio, sospecharán que est...

En ese preciso instante el Superordenador se apagó por completo.

Ya eran las 7:30 y Jeremy se despertó. Era lunes, así que se fue a las duchas y practicó toda su higiene diaria. Mientras se lavaba los dientes, llegó Ulrich.

- Jeremy, ¿Has visto a Odd?

- No. Pero a estas horas suele estar aun en cama, ¿No? - Se rió Jeremy.

- Es que no estaba cuando me desperté...

- Seguro que está en la cafetería. Vamos, Aelita y Yumi también deberían estar allí.

Llegaron a la cafetería, pero Jeremy estaba equivocado, allí sólo estaba Yumi.

- Oye Yumi, ¿Has visto a Odd? - Preguntó Ulrich.

- No. - Le respondió Yumi.

- ¿Y a Aelita? - Preguntó Jeremy, preocupado.

- Tampoco. ¿Por qué? ¿Es que les pasa algo?

- No... Bueno, en realidad no sé... No los vemos desde ayer cuando nos fuimos a dormir. - Respondió Jeremy.

- Es muy raro... Pero... ¡¿Qué se le va a hacer?! Ya los veremos en clase. - Los tranquilizó Yumi.

Desayunaron y se fueron a clase. La de ciencias de la señorita Hertz para Jeremy y Ulrich, y la de matemáticas de la señorita Meyer para Yumi, que era un curso superior a ellos.

Al llegar a su clase, no había ni rastro de Aelita u Odd. Le enviaron un mensaje a Yumi para que lo supiese.

Yumi tampoco los vio, pero eso era normal, ya que no iban a su clase. Fue a junto William.

- Hola William. ¿Has visto a Odd o a Aelita? - Preguntó Yumi, desesperada.

- No. ¿Qué les pasa?

- Nada, que no los vemos desde ayer por la noche y...

- ¿Los habéis buscado? - Preguntó el joven.

- Estrictamente no, pero no los vimos en la cafetería, y Ulrich me envió un mensaje diciendo que en su clase tampoco están...

- Después de clase los buscamos, ¿Vale Yumi? - La consoló.

- Vale, gracias William. - Sonrió.

Al acabar todas las clases, se reunieron los 4 y los buscaron por todo el campus, incluido el cuarto de Aelita. También los llamaron, pero no daban tono.

Al final fueron todos al cuarto de Jeremy.

- No están en ningún sitio... - Dijo William.

- Mmm... ¿No os acordáis aquella vez que Aelita y Odd...? - Murmuró Jeremy.

- No creerás que... - Dijeron Yumi y Ulrich al unísono.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿De que estáis hablando? - Preguntó William.

- Una vez los dos fueron a Lyoko ellos solos a hurtadillas a buscar datos. - Explicó Jeremy.

- Pues... ¿Qué perdemos con ir a mirar? - Respondió William.

- Sí, vamos. - Dijo Yumi.

Al llegar al ascensor, Jeremy vio que el mecanismo estaba manipulado.

- Parece que estábamos en lo cierto. - Suspiró Jeremy.

- Pero... ¿Por qué irían? - Pregunto Yumi.

- No sé, pero en todo caso... O están en el laboratorio... O están atrapados en Lyoko. - Dijo Jeremy.

- ¿Te refieres a aquella contraseña? - Preguntó Ulrich.

- Sí.

Llegaron a la sala del Superordenador y lo encendieron. Después subieron al laboratorio.

Jeremy encendió todos los procedimientos.

- ¡Odd, Aelita! ¡¿Estáis ahí?! - Gritó Jeremy.

- ¡Sí...! - Balbuceó Aelita unos segundos después.

- Menos mal... ¿Pero qué hacéis ahí? - Preguntó Jeremy.

Aelita le explicó todo lo ocurrido.

- Aelita, ya hemos hablado de que eso sólo son pesadillas - Dijo Jeremy.

- Ya... Pero ésta era especialmente real... - Respondió Aelita, triste.

- Bueno, no importa. Os voy a rematerializar. - Jeremy activó el programa. - ¡Materializar Aelita, materializar Odd!

- ¿Y bien Einstein? - Reprochó Odd unos segundos más tarde.

- Eh... No sé qué ha... ¡Esperad! Parece que parte de vuestro ADN se ha perdido. Ahora no os puedo rematerializar... Igual que le pasó a Yumi. Tenéis que ir al terminal a buscarlo. - Respondió Jeremy.

- Bueno, eso será fácil sin el incordio de XANA. - Rió Odd.

- Sí, Odd. Pero lo que pasa es que cada momento que pasa está más cerca de ser borrado. La última vez XANA lo retenía. Pero ahora... - Replicó Jeremy.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? - Preguntó Aelita mientras Odd y ella salían de la torre.

- Emm... Pues... Unos minutos... - Respondió.

- ¡¿Qué?! - Gritaron Odd y Aelita.

Jeremy les programó los vehículos y se fueron al terminal. Aelita buscó todo lo rápido que pudo.

- 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... - Leyó Jeremy.

- ¡Cero! - Gritó Aelita al mismo tiempo que le enviaba la información a Jeremy.

- Uuuff... Por los pelos. Os lo reinserto. ¡Materializar Odd, materializar Aelita!

Los dos aparecieron desmayados en los escáners.

Esa noche estaban todos en el cuarto de Jeremy, sanos y salvos.

- Aelita, si vuelves a tener una pesadilla, nos lo dices. Pero no vayas a Lyoko a hurtadillas. - La recriminó con tono simpático Jeremy.

- Vale... - Dijo Aelita. - Ahora ya sé que sólo ha sido un sueño.


End file.
